


It Takes A Fire

by RaychDZeros



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: EGGSY ISN'T DEAD, I'm Sorry, M/M, but I make him suffer all the same, you can drown me later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a simple mission goes wrong, Harry and the rest of Kingsman fear the worst</p><p>(Daily updates as this has been completed on Tumblr. Just need to polish it up before reposting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Do you trust me?"

**Author's Note:**

> "I love you Harry, always."

It had been a routine mission: find the target, arrest him, and get the evidence in the process. What neither Harry nor Eggsy had been expecting was to find out their target was a paranoid bastard as well who decided to burn down his house when he was going to be caught. Therefore, it culminated in both of then fleeing desperately through a large burning mansion trying to find a way out.

“Take the next left both of you! The fire hasn’t reached the left wing yet so you have a chance to get out safely!” Merlin ordered.

Eggsy could only huff in frustration as he pushed his tired muscles into working in oxygen-poor surroundings. He chanced a look at Harry, who was visibly sweating, a hand constantly straying towards his eyepatch. Eggsy winced at that, as he knew that one of the target’s goons had seen the eyepatch as a weak point and tried to hit Harry by his blind side. 

Emphasis on tried.

Said goon had only been able to chance a glancing hit on Harry’s blind side before being brutally beaten by Eggsy. That was when their target had decided to cut his losses and burn the place down. “Merlin, are you sure you know a way out of here?” Eggsy couldn’t help but ask. This got him a snort of laughter from Harry and a disturbing silence from Merlin.

“Merlin, what’s wrong?” Harry asked gently.

“This guy is a paranoid bastard who destroyed all records of his building’s floor plans, and I only have a floor plan of a similar building to use as reference. I’m not sure if I can guide you out safely.” Merlin admitted grudgingly.

Eggsy and Harry traded looks, both coming to a silent agreement as Eggsy spoke. 

“It’s ok Merlin. We’ll try our best to find a way out outta here.” And with that, Eggsy ended the transmission on his end and continued running. It took them a few more hours and some close encounters with flaming corridors before they reached a safe passage. With relief, Harry and Eggsy ran towards a sliding door, only to curse as the door started closing slowly. To make things worse, Harry could feel the heat on his back, causing him to sweat even more under his suit. In his ear, he could hear Merlin cursing, accent thickening as he typed furiously, trying to stop the door from closing on them and a fiery death. 

As they ran for their lives, Eggsy asked an odd question.

“Do you trust me, Harry?”

Despite being startled by the sudden question, Harry replied without hesitation or doubt. “Always.” 

Eggsy smiled wistfully at this. “Then I’m sorry.” With that, he gave Harry a sudden shove, which made Harry stumble in surprise into the exit they were aiming for, the door shutting behind him. Harry turned even as he caught a glimpse of a tearful smile from Eggsy and a soft confession before the door closed on Eggsy and the inferno behind him.

“ _I love you, Harry. Always_.”

For a moment, Harry could only freeze in shock before he was screaming Eggsy’s name and banging at the now sealed door, uncaring of the heat burning him even through his leather gloves.

“EGGSY!! NO, EGGSY COME BACK!! MERLIN, OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!!” Harry howled, his eyes brimming with tears as he did all he could to open the door that was already sealed shut. In his ear, he could hear Merlin typing on his computer, before sighing in defeat.

“I’m sorry Harry. There's nothing else I can do.” Merlin murmured. Harry broke down for real, his legs giving way as he crashed down on his knees, whispering for Eggsy to return to him.

“Please. Come back to me please Eggsy. I love you too, so please,  _please_ , don’t leave me alone…”


	2. I Write Fluff Not Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream.... (Lana Del Rey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Princess Daisy. And gets a kiss in the process.

Harry shaded his eyes from the bright glare of the sun above with a scowl. Eggsy had asked him to come to the park with him to help babysit Daisy, knowing that Harry was helpless to the charms of the younger child. That was why Harry had come to the park on a warm sunny day, when he could be enjoying a chilled glass of wine at home. With yet another weary sigh, he opened his umbrella to shade himself from the heat, and scanned the park for Eggsy once more.

Bright laughter caught his attention, and Harry turned his head to see Eggsy by the swings, gently pushing Daisy on the swings to let her soar. The younger child was clearly enjoying herself, judging by her loud laughter, and calls for more. “Higher, Egg’y, higher!” She yelled, and Eggsy indulged her with a broad grin. Harry could only smile helplessly at the adorable sight in front of him. Harry watched them for a while, till Eggsy looked up and spotted him, waving eagerly to him.

Harry, feeling amused, walked over to Eggsy, who had stopped pushing Daisy to pick her up and face Harry. “Lil flower, look who’s come to see you? It's Mr Harry!” Eggsy said in a bright tone. Daisy, whom Harry had met a few times during his frequent trips to visit Eggsy, smiled at him.

“Mista ‘Arry! Hi!” Daisy squealed, offering Harry a bright smile. Harry could only smile back in helpless joy, as he gave Eggsy a peck on the cheek, causing the younger man to blush hotly. A pout from Daisy had him laughing, and Harry obliged Daisy’s unspoken request by giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. This earned him another brilliant smile and a slobbery kiss on his offered cheek.

“Shall we go for a walk?” Harry proposed. This earned him a bright smile from the Unwins, and they strolled around the park, Daisy swinging herself between them as she chattered eagerly about her day, slipping into the occasional lisp that had Eggsy trying his best to correct her while Harry laughed.

They eventually grabbed a seat at a nearby picnic table, Eggsy carefully settling a sleepy Daisy in his lap. The men enjoyed the peaceful silence between them before Eggsy took a deep breath and pulled Harry in by the lapels of his suit, leaning in to cover the small distance between them. Then he paused, his face inches away from Harry before he spoke.

"May I kiss you?" Eggsy asked softly, the anxiety in his voice betraying the sudden confidence in his act. Harry didn't trust himself to speak, merely nodding his permission. With a smile, Eggsy leaned into those last few inches and gently kissed Harry on the mouth.

Being kissed by Eggsy was a new experience unto itself. Harry had kissed or been kissed by others before, some of them marks for the mission or else from the random one night stands he used to have when he was young and looking for love. Still, he had never experienced such an experience from Eggsy.

Eggsy was utterly gentle, lips pressing unto Harry's softly, a single tongue running along the seam of Harry's lips as if he was asking permission yet again. Harry parted his lips with a silent sigh, closing his eyes as he allowed Eggsy's tongue to breach his mouth. From there it was a lazy tangle of tongues as they shared breath and traded saliva.

Still, Harry felt a little troubled. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling - no, screaming at him that something was wrong. Feeling troubled, Harry decided that he _had_ to open his eyes. Before he could open his eyes though, Eggsy stopped the kiss and pulled back. Startled, Harry opened his eyes fully, only to stare at Eggsy's tear - stained smile as he whispered an awfully familiar phrase. 

“I love you, Harry. Goodbye.” And with that, the landscape changed to a horribly familiar memory, then he was staring at the sliding door, seeing the same horrible scene all over again.

_Eggsy standing at the door again as it closes on him and that horrible fire, saying he loves Harry, and he’s sorry. No, not Eggsy, not him, NOT HIM PLEASE I LOVE YOU TOO EGGSY DON’T LEAVE ME, EGGSY COME BACK COME BACK COME BACK!!!!_

“ ** _EGGSY!!_** ” And with that heart-wrenching scream, Harry sat up in an unfamiliar bed, medical monitors screaming along with him in a frenzy of beeps as doctors rushed in to calm him. Harry was unaware of all this though; the only thought in his mind was to find Eggsy, and save him from the fire. His panicked eye darted around for a familiar face, only to see Merlin, who seemed tired.

“Where’s Eggsy? Please, tell me you found him and he’s alive?” Harry croaked, his voice raspy as his fragile hopes for news of Eggsy rose. But the weary and despondent head shake from Merlin broke his heart all over again, and with that, Harry sank into the dark embrace of the painkillers, willing for the drugs to pull him into his earlier dream of happier times with Eggsy. 

After all, there was no life worth waking to without Eggsy by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh..... I lied about the title? DON'T KILL THE AUTHORESS.
> 
> Dayum, I'm glad I spent more time revising that scene. NO SERIOUSLY, DON'T KILL ME.


	3. Eggsy's fate is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... This is where we find out whether Kingsman found Eggsy or not. I've been told when I first wrote this that I never really said if Eggsy was alive or not, so instead of saying whether Eggsy is alive, I've changed it slightly. Enjoy!

Merlin sighed as he stepped out of the room Harry was in. It had been a few days since he told Harry that there was no news of Eggsy, and each day hurt more than the other as he could see Harry’s resolve die a little more. Today had hurt more than most, as Harry had ignored him, focusing more on the plain meal the hospital had provided him as he recovered from the smoke inhalation. When Merlin had informed Harry that the other knights were helping to search for Eggsy, Harry had given him a blank smile with a dead gaze in his eye, saying, “When they do find Eggsy’s body, please inform me so that I can pass on my condolences to his mother. After all, it's my fault that Eggsy is gone.” Harry gave way to a bitter laugh at that point, making Merlin feel uncomfortable so he left the room. As he closed the door behind him, he heard Harry’s laughter fade into broken whispers, each phrase that he muttered equally heartbreaking.

_“I love you too Eggsy, so please, come back to me. Don’t leave me alone to face this cruel world without you by my side.”_

Merlin shivered at that.

“Merlin?” The soft voice calling his name jerked Merlin out of his morose mood. Startled, he whirled around tensed, only to relax when he saw Roxy. The younger agent looked tired but had a determined air around her. She nodded towards the room he just left and asked simply. 

“How’s Arthur?”

Merlin sighed at this. “Harry isn’t doing too well. I fear that should we not find Eggsy soon, we will soon have another dead man with us, just going through the motions of life so as to await his eventual death.” 

Roxy looked alarmed at this. “That bad?” Then she sighed. “Then again, this is Arthur we’re talking about. He was so badly in denial about his feelings for Galahad that it took a fire for him to realise that he truly loves Galahad.” The two started walking through the corridor with a steady pace.

“By the way, just an update. The fire department has finally started work on clearing the debris in the area I rescued Arthur from. Apparently the reason why the fire took so long to subdue was because there were flammable liquids in storage underground. Thus, the fire had more than enough fuel to use before they finally managed put it out.” Roxy reported, slipping into her role as Lancelot and also the unofficial deputy of Merlin while he juggled with the roles of Arthur since Harry was still on sick leave. She also took over the role of coordinating the rescue efforts, thus granting Merlin some relief that he did not have to stress himself over the broad scope of duties he had.

“Also, Kay and Tristan have just returned to London and immediately put in a request to join in the search and rescue efforts for Eggsy. Percival is with the first group of firefighters that went in to find Eggsy and has promised to inform us the moment they find a sign of Eggsy. Bedivere is handling the press so that we won’t have to deal with public attention. The rest of the knights have promised to come down to join the rescue efforts the moment they finish up any essential missions on hand, or else hold down the fort back home and continue with recruits training. They also wish us good luck in finding Eggsy.” Merlin raised an eyebrow at this but didn’t say anything. It was still a surprise to see the effect Eggsy had on the agents to rally them together at times like these, but then again, Eggsy had a natural charm to him to make friends everywhere he went. It helped that most of them saw Eggsy as a protege/friend to confide in.

They both walked some more, relishing in the presence of the other, Roxy quietly updating Merlin on whatever news that she had just received and deemed important for him to know. Just then, a sudden urgent transmission from Percival appeared on his glasses. A quick glance at Roxy told him she also had received it as well. A tap on the sides of his glasses got him a shaky feed and lots of shouting. Confused, he stopped in his tracks and ordered, “Percival, report. What’s going on?” A quick huff and some barking were all he got. Starting to feel alarmed, Merlin was about to snap another order when Percival finally spoke.

“Merlin! You have to get down on site immediately!” Alarmed, Merlin started running, Roxy close beside him.

“Percival, tell me what’s going on now!” Merlin ordered.

This earned him another breathless huff before Percival explained. “The local fire department have a few dog teams for search and rescue and have been putting them to use after I gave them some of Galahad’s clothing to use as a basis for search and rescue. One of the teams reported a high possibility of finding Galahad around the area where he last disappeared, and I’m currently there. They also have managed to grab hold of a [FINDER,](http://www.citylab.com/tech/2013/09/nasa-has-invented-lightweight-machine-can-detect-human-heartbeat-under-30-feet-rubble/6930/) so here’s hoping we find him alive.” With that, Percival ended his call. Merlin felt his hopes rise for the first time in awhile. Roxy shared his hopes with excitement plain on her face but focused on the situation at hand.

“We can hitch a ride with Kay, as he’s headed for the site, and it happens that the hospital is en route. I’m contacting him right now.” She reported. After a quick call to Kay to pick them up from the hospital, it didn’t take long to reach the burned down shell of the manor. They were just in time to see two figures carefully pick their way out of the ruins while lifting a stretcher holding a barely visible person. By the time they got close, the stretcher had been passed down to a waiting medical team, who immediately got to work.

Merlin couldn’t focus on their words for he was staring at the burnt figure on the stretcher, blond hair burnt down to a fuzz while Eggsy’s usual open eyes were closed, his face burned badly. The suit he had been wearing had been burnt off as well, only some fabric left to cover his body. Next to Merlin, Roxy was biting back a sob at the sight of her best friend burnt almost beyond recognition. ‘ _Please, don’t be dead Eggsy. Arthur needs you, so please, please, PLEASE, be alive'_ She prayed silently. Then a shout caught her attention. “Found a pulse!” A medic shouted. “Let’s move!” Another medic ordered, and with that Eggsy was hoisted into the waiting ambulance that would bring him to the hospital Roxy and Merlin had arrived from. Feeling the need to do something, Merlin started making calls to the agency’s doctors, demanding that they come down right away to their location to operate on Eggsy. After all, they were the best they had, so those doctors should be able to help Eggsy. Merlin hoped with all he had that Eggsy would live. 

_Oh Eggsy, please pull through this alive. Do it for Harry, for us. So please, Eggsy, we’re counting on you now!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH COME ON, LOOK AT THE TAGS BEFORE YOU THROW ACCUSATIONS.


	4. Where I attempt some Percilot fluff and write more about Eggsy at the same time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to draw out the agony, but the crying from a certain someone convinced me to upload another chapter. Oh well, enjoy some fluff before we get back to the angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 CHAPTERS IN 1:
> 
> Pt. 1, Percilot with Roxy as the daughter.
> 
> Pt 2, Percival's POV on Eggsy's health

Percival may have been one of the longest lasting knights in the agency, dubbed as one of the most unemotional knights in the service, but there were some things that very few people knew about him. Take for example Roxanne Morton, now Lancelot. He first met her as a child as he was good friends with her parents. They were nice people, born into wealth and whatnot, and genuinely loved their child. They made him godfather at her christening, explaining that they wanted her to have a steadfast protector no matter what. And he did his role well. Even when he was recruited and made Percival, he never forgot his role as Roxanne’s protector, which was why when her parents died when she was just 10 years old, he was the first to offer to adopt the young orphan. 

This offer rankled a few of her relatives though, accusing him of eyeing her as the sole heiress to her family fortune, which was most definitely not true for him, but all too true for them. James, who was at that time, his best friend/ confidante/ lover/ possibly the love of his life, was all too happy to help him ‘convince’ the guilty parties as to why he was not going to take any competition in adopting young Roxy. Still, he knew he had to ask little Roxanne what she wanted. Therefore, prior to her adoption, he told her te truth.

“I am in love with another man, and he stays in the same house with me regularly. Also, we are both spies, so there might come a time when we have to go on missions together, thus leaving you alone with a trusted babysitter. I can't promise I'll be able to be home everyday for every occasion, or be the parental figure you need. But I can promise that I will be there when you need me most, and I'll do my best to be the parent you deserve. Are you willing to be my child?” The little girl nodded and from then on a beautiful bond was formed.

Roxy clearly took after her new fathers with Percival’s serene view of life, but also with James’ wicked sense of humor. Still, she grew up quickly into an independent woman who took insults in stride, laughed at the world with James, but was always seeking Percival out for quiet meditation in the mornings. When the news of James’ death came, it was Roxy that comforted him, and Percival who at first refused to let her be his proposal for the position of Lancelot. He confessed his secret fears of losing her to the job as well, but she kept calm and remained by her decision. And she did so marvellously, taking on the role of Lancelot so well that it made him ache for James sometimes. Still, every time he saw her joy in living her life, the heartache became less painful.

Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t suspicious of young Eggsy when he first met him. Perhaps he was being a paranoid father as Roxy teased him to be, but he couldn’t help looking out for his little girl. It was only when Roxy informed him in amusement that the young man was most definitely in love with Harry Hart and saw Roxy as his best friend/sister that his suspicions eased. Of course, it helped that the young man was slightly scared of Percival after Percival first talked to him, then was reassured by an earnest Eggsy that he truly thought of Roxy as his sister, nothing more.

(Eggsy would like to point out that Percival had come out of  _fucking nowhere_  and viciously interrogated him about his intentions with Roxy. His earnestness is more of _HOLY SHIT I’M GONNA DIE, HOLY CRAP HE’S MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I’M GONNA PISS MY PANTS._  Also, Eggsy values his balls enough not to say in Percival’s presence that his first thought about her was  _DAMN, SHE’S HOT,_ before being handed his ass in their first unarmed combat lesson and then changing his thinking to;  _HOLY CRAP, SHE’S SCARY AS FUCK._ Eggsy would also like to confess that he has a new fear, and that is Papa Bear Percival going rabid on him.)

* * *

 

Percival usually doesn’t do delivery service for others, preferring to leave the task to the support staff of the agency, but today, he goes to the room that contains the current Galahad with a few bags of takeaway in his hands. He raises a hand to knock on the door, but it seems the cameras he had passed were watched, as the door opened before he even touched the door. It was a weary looking Roxy that opened the door, and the dark bags under her eyes alerted the fatherly concern in him. “Have you been getting enough rest?” Percival asks gently.

The head shake from his daughter is answer enough for Percival as she lets him into the room, helping to relieve his load. She heads for a small coffee table in the room, where Merlin is busy tapping away on his clipboard. A quick glance at it reveals that Merlin has hacked into the camera feeds outside the room, and the man looks up with a tired but grateful smile as he takes in the smells and sights of the food Percival had brought. Instead of putting down his load though, Percival gives the pair a pointed look. “It’s time to take a break. Stop working yourself so hard for once and allow me take over the security.” He orders, a hint of steel in his voice. The overworked pair trade looks before opening their mouths in token protest, but Percival stares them down, summoning his inner parent. Predictably, it’s Roxy who crumbles first, her inner child wilting before her father. Merlin resists longer, but a glare stops him, and he surrenders.

Satisfied, Percival hands over the food and watches with a sense of victory as the two dig eagerly into the food before slowing down and falling asleep at last. He can’t help but give way to a small chuckle at this. This was why he chose to do delivery today; to slip a sleeping cocktail into their food and ensure the two get their well-deserved rest. Then he turns and feels his good mood dim slightly at the sight of a seated Arthur staring silently at the almost mummified form of young Eggsy Unwin hooked up to various medical devices that kept him alive. Percival had been with Roxy to drag Arthur away from the crumbling building when Merlin had first informed him that Arthur needed extraction. He had also been the one to see Arthur first snap out of his shock then have the crazy thinking to head back in the building to rescue Galahad even when Merlin had yelled that the area Arthur had been rescued from was truly burned down, and there was no chance for Arthur to head back to find Galahad. Percival winces at the memory as he remembered having to dose Arthur to calm him down before he did something stupid. It was heart-breaking to see Arthur break down as he realised he could not get to young Eggsy in time.

When Eggsy been rescued at last, it was Arthur who rushed out of his own hospital room upon hearing the news, doctors’ advice be damned. Percival had stayed close to Arthur, Merlin and Roxy as they awaited the results of Eggsy’s operation. And it had been a huge relief when the doctors finally came out of the operating theatre and announced that despite the horrific burns Eggsy had sustained, he would pull through but needed plenty of rest to ensure his body would recover completely.Therefore, they were now waiting for Eggsy to wake up from the drugs he had been dosed with during the operation. Arthur though, he hadn’t moved since he claimed a chair next to Eggsy’s bedside. The few times he moved were only to eat, drink or use the toilet. Other than that, he did not speak a word, just sitting silently in the chair staring at Eggsy. Percival decides to speak up and make the silence less oppressive. “Arthur,” Percival speaks, his tone suffused with gentle caution, “Why don’t you take a break, and allow me to watch over Eggsy while you rest?” Arthur shakes his head and continues to watch over the young man.

“I need to be there for Eggsy when he wakes up,” Arthur replied dully. Percival sighed, and contemplated trying again when there is a sudden frenzy of beeps coming from Eggsy’s bedside. Alarmed, Percival reaches for the call button at Eggsy’s bedside, but it’s Arthur who beats him to it, pressing the button firmly even as he watches Eggsy open his eyes.

* * *

Pain. A dull throbbing pain was all Eggsy registered at first as he slowly crawls back to consciousness. He forces his eyes to open as his senses come back to him, only to blink as he sees white walls and two familiar faces staring at him with utmost relief. “Welcome back Eggsy,” is the first thing he hears, but he ignores it as he suddenly feels like he’s choking, and he tries to pull out the foreign presence in his throat. But someone stops him, and Eggsy looks up to see that it’s Harry who has stopped him and looked at him so gently that Eggsy finds himself relaxing even as the doctors come to his bedside to check on him and remove the tube in his mouth. He can feel exhaustion creeping up on him, but Eggsy fears sleeping, fears that everything is a dream, and he’s going to be back in that inferno again. Harry must have understood his panicked gaze, for he leans forward, and simply says, “Sleep Eggsy. I’ll be here when you wake.”

And with that, Eggsy allows himself to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS THIS BETTER
> 
> Plus, who doesn't like Percilot fluff?


	5. Finale/Conclusion/Closure/Finite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck, I made myself tear up writing this to sad music. What is my life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all this time! Time to have them talk

Eggsy had not expected to survive the fire. His only thought, when he had pushed Harry towards their only escape, was to ensure Harry survived. That was the main priority before thoughts of his own survival. He knew he didn’t have long to live if he stayed in the corridor, so he scanned the place frantically before spotting a small alcove to the side. Knowing he only had seconds to spare before the inferno reached him, Eggsy dived into the alcove, swearing when he felt the heat on his back. He could only grit his teeth at the pain he felt when the flames got too close to be comfortable, and pray that he live to see Harry again. Just when Eggsy thought the worst was over, some of the flames managed to find a scrap of his clothing to feast upon, and he couldn’t help but scream in pain when the fire blazed upon his body.

Eggsy had writhed in pain, rolling around on the ground in a desperate attempt to put out the flames on his body. He barely remembered screaming his agony as his body was burning, then finally relaxing on the ground when the flames went out. After that, he slipped into blessed unconsciousness, his memories sporadic as he swam in and out of the dark. He remembered vaguely calling for help as he activated the distress beacon on his glasses, then voices and frantic barking slipped into his consciousness. There was an indistinct memory of someone lifting his burnt body, and gently placing him on a plastic surface, soothing him when he made a pained noise at his scorched skin touched the cool surface. There were more memories of pain before someone had finally dosed him with some painkillers, allowing him to sleep for real, then wake up to see Harry and Percival looking so fucking relieved at the sight of him waking up. The sight of Harry safe managed to comfort him, and Eggsy allowed himself to relax without worries.

* * *

**(3 WEEKS AFTER EGGSY HAS WOKEN UP.)**

Bored.

Eggsy is so. fucking. BORED.

He knows that since his body is still recovering from almost dying from being burned alive, and he’ll probably slip into dreamland every now and then as he slowly recovers, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be bored of the same white walls he’s facing. Roxy, bless her soul, tries to help by coming in when she can to talk to him, but she had to go on another mission just a few days ago, and with little to none entertainment to distract him, he felt bored out of his mind.

Eggsy was contemplating switching on the in - room TV and braving the horrors of rom-com flicks to relieve his boredom when the door opened, a familiar face peeking in. Eggsy sat up the best he could, raising the head of the bed frame eagerly with a single press of his bedside remote as he grinned. “Harry!” Eggsy said cheerfully, “didn’t expect to see ya until much since you had to go for medical checkups and all!”

Harry smiled back at Eggsy, his only eye full of mischief. “Well, I decided I was feeling better already, therefore I didn’t go for it.”

Eggsy’s could feel himself going slack-jawed. “Hold it, you mean you  _skived medical?!”_ Harry gave way to a slight blush but nodded warily.

Eggsy couldn’t help but roar with laughter, wincing as it pulled at the healing skin on his body while Harry looked on in amusement. “Merlin is gonna murder you ‘Arry. Ya know he hates it when we skive medical back home, so I gather he’ll be bloody pissed off when he finds out that you did it!” Eggsy said, laughter evident in his tone. Harry just gave a noncommittal hum as he sat down in a chair next to Eggsy’s bed. As the laughter died down, Harry started his questions.

“Eggsy, I know you’re still recovering, but may I know how you survived the fire?” Harry asked gently. Eggsy sobered at this, looking down at his bandaged hands. He could feel himself shivering at the dark memories, but Harry’s hand slipped into his, and Eggsy looked up to see Harry’s gentle expression as he cradled Eggsy’s cheek in his other hand, not speaking, but giving him silent support. That was how Eggsy found himself slowly recounting those few torturous days of agony, shuddering every now and then at the remembered pain. It was only Harry’s calm presence that kept him steady and continuing his tale. When he finally finished, Eggsy found himself fiddling with his bandages, wishing Harry would just remove his hands so that Eggsy would not be reminded further of the numerous burns he had.

Harry didn’t move his hands though, and just looked steadily at Eggsy. “Eggsy, are you all right?” Harry asked.

Eggsy gave way to nervous laughter, a hand going to the back of his neck nervously, only to wince in pain as it pulled at his burned skin. His doctors had informed him that he had to wait another few weeks before they could start with the skin graft procedure, and Eggsy tried to be patient with the news, but  _fuck this,_ he was damn tired of being in pain every time he moved too much. Plus, he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious every time the nurses changed his bandages and having to endure their looks of sympathy and pity at his burned body. His thoughts must have been on his face, as Harry lifted his chin, ever careful of the bandages in place. “Eggsy?” Harry prompted. Eggsy blushed at the close proximity to Harry, feeling his face turn bright red as the older man looked at him with that oh-so-gentle look on his face.

“Was thinking, before we separated, I told ya I loved you right? Well, I’m an ugly invalid now, so I guess you won’t like being with someone damaged like me. It’s ok if you don’t love me too -” Eggsy rambled softly, unwilling to break the tension between them. Harry simply smiled and stopped his rambling with a gentle press of a finger on Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy looked at Harry, blinking at Harry's gentle smile.

"Eggsy, I take it you didn't exactly hear what I had said in reply. When you pushed me to safety with those words of yours and the door closed, I tried to tell you something. But since it's clear you didn't hear what I said, I'll say this again," Harry murmured.

"Eggsy, I love you too, so please,  _please,_ don't leave me alone."

The confession left Eggsy breathless, and he stared wide - eyed at Harry. "Harry..." Eggsy choked, unable to find words to express his emotions. Tears welled up in his eyes, and Eggsy did the only thing he could; throw his arms around Harry and hug the older man tightly, ignoring the slight pain from his still-healing skin. Harry didn't say a word, merely letting Eggsy cry into his shoulder. When Eggsy's tears slowed down, Harry allowed Eggsy to pull away, only to get surprised when the younger man pulled Harry close into a kiss.

Their first kiss was awkward at first, what with Eggsy being wrapped in multiple bandages that also covered parts of his face and Harry trying not to hurt Eggsy. This caused some fumbling around and a few giggles before Harry tilted his head just right and _ohmigosh_  .

Eggsy found himself melting into that wonderful kiss, all his thoughts chased away as their tongues moved in a lazy tangle of slick muscle. Harry nibbled every now and then on Eggsy's lips, which made Eggsy giggle. After a while, Harry stopped the kiss, pulling back with a smug grin on his face as Eggsy made a disappointed noise.

“I hope this kiss assures you that I am not lying,” Harry said, smiling as Eggsy blushed hotly. “Now, concentrate on getting better, and I promise that we will have a proper date for once,” Harry advised and got up leaving Eggsy still sitting in his bed, a stupid grin on his face over the kiss he just received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAPPINESS OVERDOSE. FINALLY I CAN WRITE KISSES.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos/bookmarks/comments! I really love them so thank you! I might be posting a new work sometime soon, but it all depends on whether I can write....

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW.
> 
> I also teared up when I first wrote this.


End file.
